


Wrzos

by Haszyszymora



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Other, jeszcze więcej słownictwa, pijactwo ze jego nieładnymi skutkami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli robimy braterski cykl, po jednej roślince na łebka. Akcja krótko przed Tarniną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrzos

Najgorsze, pomyślał Harris Dunbroch – i zgubił wątek. Nic dziwnego. McGuffinowie darli pyski tak, że choć uszedł już chyba z milę, nadal mógł rozróżnić pojedyncze głosy biesiadników.  
Najgorsze w byciu pijanym, pomyślał Harris – i przerwała mu zbroja, wypadając na niego z ciemności. Pindaż mać, stary Allen nie umie zamku ani zdobyć, ani porządnie oświetlić… I znajdźże, człowieku, schody… Harris znalazł drzwi do ogrodu. Głównie dlatego, że były otwarte; światło księżyca kładło się na podłodze podłużnym pasmem. Zawsze to jakaś ścieżka.  
Najgorsze w byciu pijanym, pomyślał Harris, odetchnąwszy zimnym powietrzem, najgorsze jest to, że własne ciało nie chce cię słuchać. Gdyby chciało, już dawno zarzygałby ich, tfu, sojusznikowi, podłogi, i to jeszcze w sali biesiadnej. Ale nie. Żołądek ciążył nieznośnie, iście bukłak napełniony kwasem, a mimo to nic do gardła nie podeszło. Nawet wtedy, gdy Hamish pił zdrowie starego McGuffina i pozwalał się piernikowi obejmować za szyję, nazywać synaczkiem. Nawet gdy Hubert popił się cudzym wińskiem i zaczął wywrzaskiwać swoje kurwy i zdziry, nawet wtedy Harris nie porzygał się pod stół. Zamiast tego dał bratu w pysk. Ale wtedy dołączyli się inni, a McGuffin się jeszcze ucieszył, bo nie ma porządnej biesiady bez bitki. A to było jeszcze gorsze.  
Harris na poły przeszedł, na poły prześlizgał się przez ogród. Trawa świeciła i skrzypiała mu pod nogami. Było chłodno. Było cicho. Żołądek kołysał się jak dzwon na trwogę, wsadził więc palce w gardło i z pluskiem wyrzygał McGuffinowi do sadzawki. Wcale nie poczuł się od tego lepiej.  
Po paru krokach zobaczył nad sobą księżyc w wirujących zielskach. Znaczy, padł w kępę wrzosu – i naraz żołądek ścisnęło mu ponownie, tym razem ze strachu. Schylał się przecież nad sadzawką. Zgięty wpół. Wisiał, kurwa, głową w dół nad wodą…  
Harris wyplątał rękę z wrzosów, zaplątał we własną brodę, sięgnął pod kubrak, pod koszulę – i odetchnął, uspokojony. Wyczuł łańcuch, za nim okrągłą krawędź i malutkie rzeźbienia. Czyli medalion był, gdzie miał być. Był, gdzie go przed laty zawiesiła matka, nim ich wyprawiła z Dunbroch, by unieśli głowy, kosztowności i w ogóle klan. W tym pamiątki, czyli noszone z dziada pradziada, ryte w srebrze godła Dunbroch.  
Hamish swój medalion trzymał w sakwie i zakładał tylko od święta, by, twierdził, nie zgubić. Hubertowi się podobno zerwał i wpadł do wody w czasie przeprawy przez Dubh. Akurat.  
Harris przetarł niezgrabnie twarz ręką. Wrzos nad nim świecił i topniał; czuł, jak spływa mu po nosie. Tymczasem tam, w zamku, przepijają resztki majątku, Hamish potakuje, Hubert już pewnie nazywa Duncana McGuffina bratem i obaj zachowują się tak, jakby nic, w ogóle nic nie pamiętali. Ani rodziców, ani siostry, ani tego, jak parę lat temu zapowiadali, że ozdobią sobie sień łbami wszystkich buntowników.  
– Wstawaj, Harris.  
Harris spróbował unieść się na łokciu, by wyjrzeć z wrzosu; miał jednak uczucie, że ręce i kadłub leżą osobno. Zresztą, po co.  
– Spieprzaj, Hamish – mruknął, z wysiłkiem przewracając się na bok.  
– Jestem Hubert.  
– Jesteś skurwysyn. Zostaw mnie.  
Hubert od paru lat nie mówił o Meridzie inaczej niż: zdzira. Zepsuta kurwa. Ta głupia dziwka, moja siostra. Całkiem tak, jakby to wszystko była jej wina, ich starszej siostry, która nie chciała zostawiać rodziców i przy pierwszym starciu wpakowała McIntoshowi strzałę prosto w oko. Jakby sobie zasłużyła, ta ruda, roześmiana Merida, która opowiadała im czasem bajki, zabierała na spacery do lasu i sadzała przed sobą na łęku.  
Zachrzęściła trawa.  
– Zostaw go, Hubert – zabrzmiał drugi głos. Więc i Hamish się raczył pofatygować. Harris prawie czuł na sobie jego rybie spojrzenie, widział, jak kręci głową, on, taki mądry polityk, nad maluczkim… Zawsze, cholera, od wszystkich mądrzejszy, ojca, matki, Boga na niebie.  
– Zostaw go – powtórzył Hamish. – Niech otrzeźwieje.  
– Ma się na mróz – zawahał się Hubert. – Patrz, jaka biała trawa…  
– To wezwij służbę.  
Harris się roześmiał.  
– Wezwij? – powtórzył. – Przecież tu stoisz, pachole!  
– A ty leżysz. No i co? – Hamish zamilkł na chwilę. Widać podszedł, cień padł na wrzosy. – Schowaj ten cholerny medalion.  
– Co, bo gospodarza drażni?!  
– Bo zapodziejesz.  
I wtedy Harris uczuł przemożną ochotę, by wstać i wyłupić te rybie oczy, zaciąć po gębie udzielnego pana na pięciu pachołkach, króla pachołków, sługusa nad sługusami, tego pieprzonego zdrajcę, jego brata… Synaczka, kurwa, McGuffinów… Miał przecież nóż pod kubrakiem, miecz za pasem, mógł przecież, tylko…  
Tylko ciało, pijane mcguffinowym wińskiem, nie chciało się go słuchać; tyle co dźwignąć na kolana i zaraz zachwiać, zachybotać razem z całym mcguffinowym gruntem. Harris pochylił się nisko, aż poczuł na twarzy zimne gałązki. A jakby go ciął, to co by kiedyś na tamtym świecie powiedział matce? Przecież to trzeba być takim skurwysynem jak Hubert, by wypaść z nożem na własny klan.  
Wrzos nadal topniał. Ciekł tak, że aż trzęsło nim całym.


End file.
